Somewhere Out There
by firenine
Summary: Zechs leaves Noin and she suffers with nearly three years of heartbreak after his abrupt departure. He finds his way back to her, but learns that his fault lies in the past where he neglected to tell her his true feelings about her. 6x9, non-yaoi, songf


Somewhere Out There  


disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or its characters, OR the rights to this fabulous song by Our Lady Peace. Don't sue!  


A.N. - Hey...anyone up for one of my many songfics?!?! Well prepare yourself for the mushiest one yet. Based on Our Lady Peace's new, KICK ASS song "Somewhere Out There", this fic is another insane product of my mind. Anyways, it's romance, but minus any scenes except a kiss! Um...I decided to use Noin and Zechs for this fic because it reminded me of their relationship. If you notice mistakes, please, PLEASE do NOT tell me. I've done this for a purpose. Writing a fic is not about histotical accuracy, for me at least. I aimed for a romantic, yet dramatic fic centered around Zechs and Noin's relationship. Don't flame me saying I'm wrong in this and I'm wrong in that. I don't remember much of Endless Waltz and can't even determine fact from fiction when I read fics now. I'm like...poisoned! Haha, anyways, please review???  
  
Italics denotes lyrics  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
_Last time I talked to you,  
you were lonely and out of place.  
You were looking down on me,  
lost out in space._   
  
Noin sighed as she input the last code on the computer. Stretching, she let her back pop, releasing five hours of decoding, all just to look for that man. Platinum blonde hair, and the brightest azure eyes seen. She was still searching for Zechs. She remembered the last time they had been together. Une had become the official guardian of Maremaia Kushrenada, Sally had hired the Gundam boys as Preventers, and Zechs took off once more, leaving her to search for him. She had known all along that falling for him was a mistake, but her heart ached to be with him. Noin remembered the shuttle ride where she last spoke with him.   
  
_Laid underneath the stars,  
strung out and feeling brave.  
Watch the riddles glow,  
watch them float away._   
  
Laying back in her chair, Noin closed her eyes and reminisced.   
  
// flashback //   
  
Zooming past the stars, planets, and colonies, they sat in silence. She sat, tense and exhilarated at the same time. She was finally here with Zechs, and she wouldn't lose him this time. Noin swore she could hear her heart thumping in her head, and she was almost as sure that Zechs could hear it as well. Folding her hands in her lap, she opened her mouth to say something, but dryness suddenly hindered her from it. Instead, she turned her head away from him to stare out the passenger window.   
  
Zechs sat back, allowing the auto-pilot to take them to Sanq, where he would drop Noin off and disappear. He wondered why she wasn't saying anything. Maybe she knew what he was doing and was angry with him. In any case, he decided to be bold and reach out to hold her hand. Slipping his fingers into her folded hands, he felt her respond. Tightening his grip, he let his other hand turn her to face him.   
  
Noin almost gasped. He was holding her hand, and she like an idiot, just sat there without doing anything. So she reassuringly squeezed back, still embarrassed to face him until he physically moved her to look at him. She stared up at him, his helmet already disposed of. In the cockpit, his eyes gleamed with a mysterious, smoldering look. His eyes roamed her face, and she looked down, not allowing his eyes to gain access to her heart.   
  
Zechs drew back slightly, still wondering if she was angered by his decision. He hadn't even told her his plans yet. He was going to leave her in Sanq, find a place for them, and come back to get her, but he couldn't tell her that, not without sounding absurd. He spoke to her instead.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, hoping she would answer.   
  
"I'm alright. Why?" Noin asked.   
  
"You're not normally so quiet around me," he said softly.   
  
"Well you're not usually here with me," she retorted even softer.   
  
Frowning, he brushed her dark locks from her forehead.   
  
"I wanted to be with you so much," he said.   
  
"Then why weren't you?" she asked harshly.   
  
"I don't know. I had some things to sort out before I could even approach you," Zechs answered.   
  
She didn't answer him. The auto-pilot mechanism came on, indicating it was entering Earth's atmosphere.   
  
"We're going to Sanq," he said, trying to catch her eyes. She refused.   
  
"I know," Noin answered, turning from him.   
  
Heat incased the shuttle as it sped through, growing hotter as in passed through the atmosphere. When the shaking ceased, Noin looked forwards, seeing how torn Sanq had become.   
  
_Down here in the atmosphere,  
garbage and city lights,  
you gotta save your tired soul,  
you gotta save our lives._   
  
"I'm leaving again," he said.   
  
"I know," she said softly.   
  
"But I will be back. I'll always come back for you," Zechs offered.   
  
"So you say. I won't be waiting for you if you try to find me," Noin answered.   
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm tired of waiting for you. Do you realize it's been over five years since we have seen each other? Do you not understand that I've missed you so much?" she asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.   
  
"Of course I do. I've missed you as well," he said, trying to grasp her hand once more. She moved from his reach.   
  
The shuttle set down, in front of the newly restored Peacecraft mansion.   
  
"Stay with Relena. Take care of her, please?" he asked.   
  
"I will. She's important to me as well," Noin said before leaving the shuttle, not wanting to be near Zechs anymore. She was tired of him deciding how they would be together, how he would run their sham of a relationship. Walking faster, she rang the doorbell, only to be greeted by Relena.   
  
"Noin! I'm so glad you're here. Please come in," Relena said as she hugged Noin.   
  
"It's good to see you too Relena. I assume you're well?" she asked, earning an emphatic nod from the girl.   
  
Zechs entered the room shortly after, pulling Relena away to speak with her.   
  
Noin sat in the well-furnished sitting room, noting how well the fabricated afternoon sky brightened with the movement of sporadic clouds. Zechs came in and bid farewell to Pagan and the rest of the staff. He tried to say his goodbye to Noin, but she busied herself and refused to look at him. Pain etched his features, but he left quickly, not wanting to cause more hurt in either of them.   
  
Two years passed and no word from Zechs had come. Noin found herself lonely and heart-broken, upset with herself that she hadn't told him the truth. She loved him with all her heart, but it wouldn't keep him with her. He always left, no matter what. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she dressed quickly and left with Relena for a press conference that would determine the ESUN's decision to re-instate the Gundams as primary means of protection. The silent ride in the limousine was unnerving, but Noin kept her calm facade, praying that Zechs would come back.   
  
The press conference was scheduled for noon, and Relena was still practicing her lines, making sure it all fit. Noin stood by, waiting for Sally. She saw Heero come by and pull Relena to a corner, speaking with her to make sure she understood her safety was in his hands. Relena nodded and went back to rehearshing. Duo and Hilde smiled at Noin, she returned the smile, and saw Sally walk in with Wufei. He was grumbling about how he would rather be at home, and Sally just smiled pleasantly, detaching herself from him and walking over to Noin.   
  
"How are you?" she asked as she hugged Noin.   
  
"I'm fine, I guess," Noin replied.   
  
Sally nodded, knowing that it was a lie. In fact, nobody, not even Relena, had heard from Zechs since the day he left. She offered a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder.   
  
Zechs swept through the crowds, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He was finally back, and hoping Noin was willing to go with him. The conference started and he stared up at the stage where his sister began her speech. He marveled at her eloquence, and how well she could speak in front of an audience. Relena was a Peacecraft after all. Scanning the number of people standing far behind Relena, he saw Noin. Breath catching in his throat, he felt his heart fall to his knees. He couldn't come at a time like this. So he left, hoping to find a better time to talk to her.   
  
_Turn on the radio,  
to find you on satellite.  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall,  
I'm waiting for a sign._   
  
Seven months passed since Zechs saw her. He was going insane without seeing her, but he decided to wait one more month, when it would be her birthday.   
  
Noin combed out her now shoulder-length locks. The silver brush glinted in the day's light and she stared back at her complexion. She looked tired, even more dark circles marred their way under her eyes. Sighing, she still waited for him.   
  
_Alone we are, it's all so far..._   
  
Une quickly called Noin with ugent news.   
  
"Noin, you'll never guess," Une said.   
  
"Zechs," Noin said breathlessly.   
  
"We've traced him and he's on his way to Sanq. It's possible he's coming to see you for your birthday," Une surmised.   
  
"Oh, twenty-six. Don't remind me. I suppose it's possible. Thank you for alerting me," Noin said gratefully.   
  
"Anytime. I'm faxing you his current position on the grid. After that, it's up to you if you want to find him or not. He's been stationed there for about two days, we suppose. I'm allowing you time off if you want to see him," Une offered, knowing how much hell Noin had been through since he left.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't think I'll be needing the coordinates," she said softly into the receiver.   
  
"Well, I'm sending them in case you change your mind. You know that we all just want you to be happy," Une said reassuringly.   
  
"I know. Thank you again," Noin said as she hung up.   
  
Sitting in her office, she stared at the clock on the wall, deciding whether or not to take the fax and shred it, or find him.   
  
// end flashback//   
  
_You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there._   
  
Zechs left his temporary apartment and tightened his coat. Winter closed in on L1 quite fast, and he was determined to find Noin the best birthday gift he could buy. Money was no object, but he tore himself apart on whether or not to propose marriage to her. He played out almost every possible situation with him asking her to marry him, and most were negative and involved her hitting him or inflicting some kind of pain. He walked without looking, only to find himself face to face with the least likely person he'd expect to see.   
  
_You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there._   
  
"Zechs?" Duo asked, completely in awe of the Lightening Count himself.   
  
"Duo, how are you?" he asked, taking in the now changed pilot of Deathscythe.   
  
"Good, good. You? I see you cut your hair," he said, smiling brightly.   
  
"Yeah, the long thing was getting out of hand. Glad to see you're doing well. How's everyone else?" he asked, running a hand through his cropped platinum locks.   
  
"I assume you're asking me how Noin is?" Duo asked.   
  
"Yes and no. I want to know how everyone is," Zechs said plainly.   
  
"We're all good. You know that Heero proposed to Relena, right?" Duo asked, almost ready to lurch backwards if Zechs didn't know.   
  
"Yes, I knew. I'm glad he's treating my sister well. How about you and Hilde?" he asked.   
  
"We're very fine. She expecting in February," Duo said excitedly.   
  
"Be careful Maxwell. You guys are still pretty young. Don't screw it up with her," he warned.   
  
"Don't worry. We love each other more than anything in this world. Soon we'll have even more to love. And about Noin, I think you better see her. She's not herself anymore. You really hurt her, you know?" he asked.   
  
"I know. I needed to leave. Don't get me wrong, I miss her like you wouldn't believe. I will see her, soon," he said quietly.   
  
Duo smiled in acknowledgment.   
  
"I gotta get going. I was actually supposed to be geting some ice-cream for the little lady. It was good seeing you. I won't tell a soul I saw you, if you were going to tell me that," he said as he walked away.   
  
"Thanks," Zechs said softly as he smiled. He knew what to do. He would ask Noin to marry him, and he would do it soon. Turning the corner, he saw the jewelry store he planned to buy her ring from. He knew which ring, which cut, everything. The matter was getting himself to cross the street and do it. He still remembered the time they were in the shuttle. Every piece of her was etched into his mind. He even remembered their youth, where they experimented with lust, ending up in bed with each other more than once. He remembered her dark black hair, and the tiniest hints of purple in them.   
  
_Hope you remember me,  
when you're homesick and need a change.  
I miss your purple hair,  
I miss the way you taste._   
  
Noin decided it was past time. She gathered the necessary things and called Une.   
  
"I've found his exact position. I'm going to see him," she said quickly, hanging up and leaving Une holding a phone with the dialtone droning in the receiver.   
  
Dumping her work in the back of the shuttle, she fastened the last of the buckles on the suit and placed her helmet on. Setting his coordinates, she buckled herself in and waited until she would see him.   
  
_I know you'll come back someday,  
on a bed of nails I wait.  
I'm praying that you don't burn out,  
or fade away._   
  
Her stomach churned in anticipation. She felt sick at one point during the ride, but it passed. How could she just show up? She slumped forwards, hoping to come to a decision in the next twenty minutes before she would reach L1.   
  
_Alone we are, is all so far..._   
  
There it was. A platinum ring with a star-shaped diamond in the centre. It was in between two bright blue sapphires.   
  
"I'll take it," Zechs said to the sales clerk.   
  
"Excellent choice sir. How will you be paying?"   
  
"Credit," Zechs answered as he placed his credit card down in the counter. The clerk took it and finished processing the receipt. He placed it in a black velvet box and another cardboard one.   
  
"Thank you sir. Your total comes to $3267.98. Here's your receipt and the ring. Have a nice day," the man said with a pleasant smile.   
  
Zechs smiled and left. Tucking the ring into his pants pocket, he zipped his coat up and walked back to his apartment.   
  
_You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there._   
  
Noin had four minutes until she reached his apartment. She weighed her chances and decided that he wouldn't be home during the day. And if he was, she would tell him that she loved and missed him. The small shuttle turned a corner around and building and stopped in front of a window on the thirtieth floor. Taking the controls, she flew to the roof and set the shuttle down before jumping out and flinging the roof door open. Running down ten flights of stairs, she reached his apartment, 30F and used her universal key. She thanked her stars Une allowed her borrow it. Breaking and enter was still a felony and she held her breath, hoping not to come face to face with him. Instead, she entered a darkened hallway that led to a dark, but clean living room and kitchen. She marveled that even now, Zechs was still as tidy as he was when they went to school together. Wandering around softly, she moved to the bedroom, taking in the plain white walls, and the newspaper clippings of them and the rest of their friends strewn on his neatly made bed.   
  
'Former Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy to Wed Vice-Foreign Minister Peacecraft'  
'Gundam Pilot 02 and Wife Expecting First Child'  
'Winner Corporations Top Company in Solar System'  
  
  
Were the few clippings she distinctly remembered. Exiting, she wandered around the rest of him home, taking in her surroundings, in case she would never come this close to him again.   
  
_You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there._   
  
Zechs walked, seeing happy couples walking together. His heart ached to be near Noin again, and he hoped that his chance to see her would come soon. Crossing the street, he smiled to the doorman and pressed the button for the elevator. Hearing its arrival, he stepped back, allowing exiting people to leave before he entered. He pressed '30' and watched as each number was lit. He stepped out, knowing something strange was going on. Walking slowly towards his door, he saw it slightly ajar and the hall light on.   
  
_You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there, oh.  
You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity..._   
  
Noin was finally satisfied with herself and was about to leave when she heard the elevator. What if someone came in? What if it was him. She quickly ran to his room and opened his window. Climbing out onto the ledge, she closed the window and grasped for the balcony above her head. Climbing up, she exhaled and made her way up to the roof. She was scared of his reaction. Not wanting him to see her, not wanting to see him, she was too confused and sat by the shuttle, catching her breath.   
  
_I know you're out there, somewhere out there._   
  
Zechs burst in and yelled.   
  
"Whomever you are, show yourself!"   
  
No noise came. Opening a draw, he pulled out a gun and wandered around his apartment, checking the closet and his room. He saw the latch on his window open. It looked as though the criminal who broke in didn't have enough to steal anything from him and left via the bedroom window. Zechs threw it open and looked outside, for any signs of a thief. He saw none and supposed they climbed to the roof. Latching his window, he stuffed the gun into his jacket pocket and locked his door. Running, he reached the roof and pushed the door open slightly. He saw a shuttle and a woman entering it. She had black, shoulder-length hair, and resembled...   
  
"NOIN!" he yelled, throwing the door open.   
  
She saw him quickly approaching and leapt into the cockpit, sealed the shuttle and threw the thrusters into gear.   
  
_You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there._   
  
Panicking, she set the controls for Sanq and looked down, seeing his form become smaller until she left L1. It hurt to see him. She let the tears fall rapidly, the sniffles turning to gut-wrenching sobs. She held her sides and slumped over, crying his name over and over.   
  
"I'm sorry Zechs. I can't be with you like this. I'm dead inside, I'm sorry," she uttered.   
  
_You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there._   
  
Zechs screamed at the shuttle. He knew it was her. How did she find him? Why did she come? He had so many questions but no answers. When he couldn't see the aircraft anymore, he swore he felt a tear fall from his eyes. He had never cried. Not even as a child. He was the strong one when his parents were murdered, he wiped little Relena's eyes, not his own. Falling to his knees, he stared at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was determined to tell her he loved her, if it was the last thing he could do.   
  
_You're falling back to me._   
  
'Close Friend of VFM Peacecraft to hold Twenty-Sixth Birthday Party Tonight' read the newspaper's headline. Zechs checked the clock and tied his bowtie. Looking at his reflection, he took his keys and the ring, locked the door and left the building to catch a taxi to the shuttle base where his own personal aircraft was waiting for him. He paid the driver and checked out his shuttle, got in and buckled himself into the seat. Turning the thrusters on, he set for full speed ahead to Sanq. He knew his lines and he knew that his proposal would be in front of all their friends. He wanted to prove that he loved her with all his heart and that he was ashamed to show affection for her. The ride to Sanq was relatively short and he set the craft down and ran to the front door where he encountered Pagan.   
  
"M-Master Peacecraft! So good to see you," Pagan said as he smiled, embracing Zechs.   
  
"So good to see you Pagan. I've missed you all so much. Am I allowed entry?" Zechs asked.   
  
"Yes, go have fun, and please do see Miss Noin. She's missed you," Pagan said, motioning for Zechs to go in. The Peacecraft mansion was alive with life. Paintings, ornaments, everything was placed in the very spot it was put in before the murder all those years ago. He marveled at the beauty of the mansion, never forgetting how splendid it looked during Christmas time. He felt someone tap his shoulder.   
  
"Zechs?!? Brother, it's so good to see you!" Relena exclaimed as she launched herself into his arms. She held on tight, wanting to know what he was doing all those years.   
  
"Relena, how are you sister?" he asked, still clinging to her.   
  
"Oh, I'm doing very well. Does Lucrezia know you're here?" she asked softly.   
  
"No, I didn't really plan this. It was spur of the moment," he lied.   
  
"In any case, I'm glad you're here. Come, let's show the new you to everyone," she said as she pulled him along with her.   
  
Heero was the first to see them approach.   
  
"Zechs. Long time," Heero said, extending his hand.   
  
"Heero, I assure you've been taking care of my sister?" he asked, shaking Heero's hand.   
  
"Of course. How have you been?" Heero asked.   
  
"Well. You?"   
  
"Same,"   
  
"Good," Zechs replied before being dragged once more to speak with Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and then Sally.   
  
"Zechs. Why are you here?" Sally asked.   
  
"I came here to talk to her," he answered simply.   
  
"That's all?" she asked.   
  
"Yes. Why all the questions?"   
  
"You bastard. You know you hurt her, don't you think it would hurt even more if you came to see her now, after so long. After being gone without even telling her why?"   
  
"I know I hurt her, but I plan on making it up to her for the rest of my life," Zechs said sternly.   
  
"Don't hurt her again. She's taken as much as she can from you. You'll break her," Sally warned before leaving him awestruck.   
  
Cheers began to break out as Noin descended the stairs, clad in a gray satin dress, and her hair curled.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lu!" Sally yelled. Relena ran to meet Noin at the steps and escort her to the main dining room where 10 plates were set.  
  
She sat at the head of the table where everyone stared at her. Blushing, she thanked everyone for coming and thanked Relena for hosting the party. Zechs remained in the hallway, not wanting to interrupt their dinner.  
  
"Lu, we have such a big surprise for you!" Sally exclaimed.  
  
The entire room erupted in "no! We got her something better!", "you'll never guess what!", and "oh my goodness!" She laughed as her closest friends bickering.  
  
"Quiet! Can we eat already?!?" Duo yelled over all of their voices.  
  
"Thank you Duo, for the first time I actually agree with you!" Noin exclaimed. The entire room laughed at her and began their meal with casual chatter. Three courses later, most of them began to feel full and Relena notified the staff to bring out the cake.  
  
"Let me quess...chocolate cake?" Noin asked, smiling.  
  
Ten faces nodded at her and she let out a soft laugh.  
  
_Well I know,  
I know._  
  
'Zechs, if only you were here,' she thought.  
  
They sang happy birthday to her as a giant cake rolled into the room. Relena smiled, proud that she was able to make Noin as happy as possible. Twenty-six candles lined the edge of the white frosted cake.   
  
"Make a wish!" Hilde exclaimed, armed and ready with her camera.  
  
"Come on, before the wax drips onto that gorgeous icing," Duo said as he licked his lips, earning a smack on the head from Heero.  
  
Smiling, she closed her eyes and wished.  
  
'I wish for Zechs to be here with me,' she thought before taking a large breath and blowing all of the candles out. Cheers and hoots came from her friends and some left to retrieve their presents for her, all ignoring the fact that Zechs was standing outside.  
  
Duo pulled him aside.  
  
"I gather you've brought your present for her?" he asked, elbowing him.  
  
"Yes. Now go back in before they get suspicious," Zechs said.  
  
Noin sat down and grabbed an empty wine bottle. Corking it, she set it in the middle of the table and spun. The cork pointed to Trowa. He came forth with his and Quatre's present. She opened the large box, gasping. She knew both men were talented in the garden and she didn't expect this. In the box sat a beautiful potted tiger lily plant.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lu," Quatre said as he and Trowa both kissed her cheek.  
  
"We thought these flowers were perfect for you and your fiery spirit. Happy Birthday," Quatre added as he saw down.   
  
"Thank you, they're beautiful," Noin said as she set the box down gently. She spun the bottle once more, watching as it teetered from Heero and Wufei. Landing on Heero, he and Relena stood up and carried their equally large gift.  
  
"Happy Birthday. We hope you like it," Relena said as she embraced her. Heero hugged her.  
  
Taking the gold paper off, she gasped. There in her hands sat a one of a kind painting from Monet, a painter they had heard existed thousands and thousands of years ago.   
  
"It's so gorgeous. Thank you so much. I'll cherish it forever," she said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"You're welcome. It's called "Water Lilies," Relena added before sitting down.  
  
Noin spun the bottle and it landed on Catherine and Dorothy. Both women walked up to her, embraced her and handed their gift over.  
  
She peeled the paper off, revealing a vase.  
  
"It belonged to my grandfather and has been in my family for three hundred years. Happy Birthday," Dorothy said as she and Catherine sat.  
  
Spinning the bottle once more, it landed near Maremaia. The young girl with the help of Une moved to Lucrezia and handed their gift to her.  
  
Inside the box and tissue paper, Noin found an antique book of poetry.  
  
"We know you love antiques and reading, so Maremaia decided to mix both of them together," Une said as she kissed Noin's cheek.  
  
"Happy Birthday Miss Noin!" Maremaia exclaimed as both sat down.  
  
Wufei and Sally stood.  
  
"Last but not least," Sally said as she handed the small package over to Noin.  
  
Inside the small box lay a gold locket. It belonged to Noin's grandmother.  
  
"How, how did you find this?" Noin asked, bringing a hand to her mouth as she lifted the delicate chain and pendant.  
  
"A lot of time and research. I know you wanted some piece of your history. Here's one. I think those pictures in there are of your mother and aunt," Sally said.  
  
Looking harder, she recognized the familiar face.  
  
"Mama," she said softly, beginning to weep.  
  
The room grew quiet and they all stood to comfort her.  
  
"I'm fine, really. Thank you everyone. Thank you so much. You've all made me so happy, I cannot thank you enough," she said.  
  
You're falling out of reach.  
  
Zechs heard quiet and walked to the door. Opening it, a number of gasps met him.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he said as he walked up to her, embracing her trembling form.  
  
"Why Zechs? Why now?" she asked softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't do this before. But I've made up my mind. I can't keep running. I've loved you for so long," he said.  
  
She stared at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You could have said that before," she answered.  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. All I ask for is your forgiveness. I'm on bended knees, at your feet," he said, dropping to his knees. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the velvet box.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, not here, not now," she said.  
  
"I have to do this Noin. I love you with all my heart. I'm dying without you," he said as he opened the box, revealing the splendid ring.  
  
"Please. Give me a chance. Give us a chance. Be my wife for all eternity," he said.  
  
She stood, eyes shut and fists clenched at her sides. A million emotions ran through her, and she felt more tears fall from her closed eyes.  
  
"Please don't do this. I never asked for this," she whispered.  
  
"But don't you see? I'm not doing this to prove anything. I honestly want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, taking one her hands in his.  
  
"Oh Zechs...I...I...love you too..." she whispered, falling to the floor. He caught her in his arms and pulled her to his chest.  
  
"So will you? Will you marry me?" he asked in her ear.  
  
"Yes, yes I'll marry you," she said, hugging him tightly. He kissed her cheek and wiped her tears. Taking the ring from the box, he slipped it onto her ring-finger.  
  
An applause was heard in the background, but Noin ignored it. All that mattered was that he was here, in front of her asking her to marry him.  
  
"I can't believe you came back," she whispered.  
  
"I'll always come back to you. There was one point where I thought you had fallen from my reach, but you were falling back to me," he said as he caught her lips in a sweet kiss, declaring his love for her.  
  
_I know..._  
  
  
  
A.N. - OHH??? How was it? Mushy eh? Haha, I don't know what possessed me to write this, I suppose I'm in love with this song and usually write my stories based on song lyrics. In any case, was most of it correct? Like I followed the ending of Endless Waltz where Zechs and Noin fly away, but then I changed the rest of it. Some charas are probably OOC, but oh well. It's more fun that way. And YES I know that their history isn't completely accurate. For all I know, it could be completely false, but it doesn't matter okay? It's just a story. PLEASE REVIEW? Thanks! 


End file.
